


Calamity (or, Eddie Thawne's got 99 Problems and they're all Central citizens)

by TheLadyMuse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne aced Damsel 101, Eddie Thawne is a pansexual mess, F/M, Gen, Hartley's Grandparents Did Not Disown Him, I mean that affectionately... mostly, M/M, actually he just has damsel brain but that took TRAINING ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Hartley's Senator Granddad and English Lady Grandma (who LOVE David) come to get the guys from the precinct for lunch.That's it, that's the fic.Ft. Eddie Thawne and his Attraction Pain (and his commentary, too, I guess)
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/David Singh, Hartley's Grandparents
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Calamity (or, Eddie Thawne's got 99 Problems and they're all Central citizens)

**Author's Note:**

> I fell face first down the Singhaway rabbit hole?  
Like, I hunted down comic issue/volume numbers and liked what I found, fell down the rabbit hole.
> 
> Anyway, I KNOW it's not very likely this would happen.  
But, as I understand it, Europe is a little less, uh... impractical, I guess? Like, yeah, traditionally you got married but it was the done thing to have a mistress (or master, I guess), and seek your pleasure elsewhere after you had heirs or your marriage bed was cold.
> 
> Whereas the States... the only impression I've ever gotten is the unhealthy religiously fixated one?
> 
> Anyone have literature that corrects these theories, point it out and I will read it happily.
> 
> Anyone, Hartley's Mom's parents are like 'you're our grandson, we love you, but he still better treat you right' because his grandma's best friend was bi and never really settled into her skin whereas his granddad's brother was gay and committed suicide and it REALLY screwed him over for a while, but he's better now. Mostly.
> 
> He's a Senator who campaigns for realistic family values and cares about queer kids killing themselves. I came up with these characters in like five minutes, give me a break.

Eddie's been in Central, like, a week, but he's a fast learner.

He knows this town is odd.

But he likes it.

All the pretty people are no hardship, either. 

Still, the oddness.

Like his black partner and his white foster son- Joe's nice to look at but honestly Barry's fucking pretty- which, given _when _the fostering would have occurred, had to have been a rarity of the times.

Oh! Or, like, his hunky captain with his nice suits and sweet ass. Who, apparently is gay and married to a ‘literal angel, you have no idea Eddie’. Like, is he the only one distracted by all these pretty freaking people? It’s not fair!

Anyway, the Inciting Incident.

Singh came in, on time instead of early, dressed in this impeccably tailored slate gray suit that accentuated his skin beautifully (Eddie _told_ you he’s pretty). Joe stared at the polished cufflinks at his wrist and hissed at Barry

“Hartley dressed him today!”

Barry honest-to-Christ _squeaks _and races away to whisper urgently to a knot of people on the other side of the room.

And then, _what the fucking fuck, Joe?_

Because those four words have spurred the entire precinct to have the place spic and span in a matter of minutes and no matter how he asks, Eddie is only told

“Shut the fuck up and clean!”

Again, _like what? _

It’s not until a slender, blond man walks in, greeting everyone, that Eddie finds out who ‘Hartley’ is.

And _damn, _Singh has got himself a _fine _man.

Not so much ‘literal angel’ as young god, Eddie thinks to himself, watching the younger man wander purposefully around the precinct, greeting everyone by name and asking after relatives and friends with an ease that says he’s not putting it on.

When he’s introduced to Eddie, beautiful, inquisitive bedroom eyes view him through an old fashioned pair of glasses. Honestly, it should look nerdy or geeky, but the quiet, willful reserve that meets Eddie’s own gaze in a head on challenge is…

Well, it’s fucking hot and he wonders for a second, how it’d feel to have _those _lips wrapped around his dick. He doesn’t get a word out, because Singh has stepped out of his office, calling

“Hartley.” And when he does, Hartley’s lips tilt in the suggestion of a gentle smile and his eyes soften before he excuses himself and walks quickly to his husband. Who greets him with a chaste kiss and soft half-smile of his own, whispering something to Hartley which has him laughing, grabbing David’s hand and pivoting to stand beside Eddie’s Captain, eyes serious again.

Something’s in the air. There’s a sense of anticipation, but where Eddie’s clueless (and more than a little frustrated, now) everyone else stares at the door as if holding their breath.

If this were a trashy gay fantasy novel (like the ones Eddie absolutely does _not _have saved to his phone), he’d say Hartley were a Prince and Singh his Consort-General, everyone awaiting an audience with the reigning royal.

In the moments before the Thing happens, Eddie studies Singh’s suit with a critical eye, for lack of anything better to do (maybe he can figure out how Joe knew Hartley dressed him). It’s very nicely cut, he has to admit, the distinctly flattering fit showing off the Captain’s trim figure. In fact, it’s as he’s mulling over how it fits Singh as his own Savile Row suit had that the doors open and the Thing happens.

George Reynolds, a State Senator and his English bride Lady Penelope Pendergast walk through the door. The pieces click together as Lady Penelope beamingly greets Hartley with ‘Grandson!’ before turning to Singh and scolding playfully

“Now, Grandson-in-law, you didn’t have to get so dressed up for little old _me._” Shockingly, David smiles, kisses her cheek and teases

“But you like it, Granny.” Reynolds, who approached more sedately to embrace his grandson, squeezes Hartley (who has relaxed into his grandfather’s hold) before extending a hand to David, eyes mirthful as he said solemnly

“Captain.” Shaking it, David returned with equal solemnity

“Senator.”

Then, Lady Penelope exclaims

“I say, you three, it’s time for lunch!” Chuckling, all three men rearrange themselves so George can offer his wife his arm (if he teasingly murmurs ‘Yes, Lady Penny’, that’s their business) and David wraps an arm around Hartley, eyes crinkling at the corners when Hartley leans into it.

Once they leave, the spell is broken, and things are back in motion.

And Eddie…

Well, he’s a little shocked, of course, that such an older, august couple would be so warm in welcoming their grandson and his husband. It pinches, at what he was taught, as a Thawne. That he shouldn’t strangle his attraction to men, but he also shouldn’t disgrace the family with it.

It’s not that Eddie thinks it’s wrong, or anything.

He’s… maybe, just maybe… a little jealous.

Of the acceptance, yeah, but also that David and Hartley so clearly love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a comment on Tumblr about someone being annoyed by all the straight writing with this pairing.
> 
> Could anyone tell me how I performed in that respect? I think I did ok, but it's always nice to know.


End file.
